8000 Feets
by PinKLabeL
Summary: [SPECIAL JONGIN'S DAY!] Sekolah penerbangan. Tentang udara di ketinggian delapan ribu kaki. Tentang Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang gemar bernostalgia. Bodohnya, mereka tidak pernah mau belajar mengakui. KAISOO! YAOI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JONGIN!


"EIGHT THOUSANDs FEETS"

A KAISOO FANFICTION

ONESHOOT

ROMANCE

TEEN

©2015

Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight™

Proudly Present

...

New Zealand.

Aku disini bukan karena suatu alasan. Aku disini berdasar proses mengejar mimpi. Ya, aku mengikuti studi sekolah penerbangan dan sekarang sudah berjalan dua tahun. Orangtuaku mempercayakan _INTERNATIONAL AVIATION ACADEMY OF NEW ZEALAND_ sebagai wadahnya, sementara mereka sedang berharap cemas menanti gelar pilotku di Seoul sana. Ah, jarak yang memisahkanku dengan kehidupan lama. Dengan keluarga, teman semasa sekolah menengah dan memori-memori lampau.

Biarlah. Toh, ini demi cita-citaku.

Oh, bukan berarti aku disini tanpa hal baru. Bukan berarti aku disini melulu kesepian dan menjadi makhluk anti-sosial. Bukan berarti pula aku tak punya—masalah dan penyelesaian. Aku pernah menjalin hubungan, terutama adalah tentang penyimpangan seksku. Tsk, aku begitu mencintai seorang lelaki. Bukan sembarangan juga, tapi aku hanya tertarik dengan dia si mata bulat dan bibir hati itu. Dia—namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Dia sama-sama mengambil pendidikan pilot denganku, dia juga ada di kelas yang sama denganku. Kami—dipertemukan dua tahun yang lalu.

"Melamun di saat akan uji coba terbang itu tidak baik. Setahuku, sih, Jongin."

Bahkan, aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama kami, bagaimana percakapan canggung kami yang kemudian berlanjut menjadi kaitan asmara. Kami saling mencintai, singkatnya itu sudah berlalu. Aku masih memperhatikannya, dia sedang merapikan seragam pilot sembari menata ulang letak cabaret di kepala. Katakan saja aku maniak, tapi dia bagai candu bagiku.

"Yah, kurasa kau bermasalah lagi dengan pendengaran. Oh, atau penglihatanmu?"

Jika dia si-gemar-pengikut-campur-urusan-orang yang senang sekali berbicara, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi eksistensinya. Dia akan selalu berada di sekitarku, mengekor dan membuntut. Memang kami berada di jadwal yang sama, kelas pun juga—tapi, lama-kelamaan risih juga jika harus mendapati dirinya ada dimana-mana. Ah, dia—teman seperjuanganku, Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak buta apalagi tuli, Oh Se-Hun."

"Jangan memenggal namaku sedramatis itu, Kim _kasmaran_ Jongin." Dia terkekeh dan aku mendelik. Kami berada di depan pintu loker, meski sejatinya aku sibuk memasukkan perlengkapan ke dalam loker, tapi lihat kemana arah mataku memandang. Ya, hanya terpusat untuk kekasih masa laluku di ujung sana. "Kalau masih mencintainya, kenapa harus putus? Dasar."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Hun."

Sehun malah berdecak, matanya berkeliaran. "Selalu saja itu yang kau katakan. Bosan."

"Kalau begitu tutup telingamu dan menjauhlah." Kemudian aku membanting pintu loker, agak membuat Sehun berjingat karena kaget. Ah, masa bodoh. Salahnya sendiri berbuat onar pada orang yang keliru. "Kondisi hatiku tidak tenang kalau kau berlarian disini."

"Berlarian? Hei, kau kira aku bocah tak punya malu? Santai sejenak, Jong." Ia menyentuh bahuku, baru setelah itu mensejajari langkahnya dengan langkah seribuku. "Hanya karena si Kyungsoo itu kau berantakan? Hm, selama aku mengenal Kim Jongin, dia akan gigih mempertahankan apa miliknya. Silahkan rebut dia lagi, Jong, toh dia masih tetap sendiri. Yah—kalau kau tidak mau kudului."

Kalimat Sehun jelas membuatku panas setengah mati. "Ulangi, maka kau akan mati disini sekarang juga." Hening, aku membiarkan Sehun mematung di balik punggungku sementara kakiku tetap berjalan angkuh. "Tsk, dasar bocah labil."

-ooo-

Keseharianku berubah monoton sejak kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Sederet kalimat yang paling kutakutkan akhirnya menjadi titik balik, sederet kalimat yang mati-matian kuhindari topiknya itu telah menjadi saksi nyata. Belum saatnya menceritakan tentang sebab-akibat dibalik kejanggalan ini.

"Jadi," Kami—aku dan teman-teman seperguruan ini telah berkumpul di lapangan. Menanti instruksi selanjutnya dari ketua maskapai yang merangkap sebagai pengajar disini. Dia—lelaki setengah baya yang beruban. "Sudah tidak perlu lagi kalian bersimulasi. Dua tahun sudah cukup lama untuk belajar sekaligus mempelajari cara menerbangkan pesawat. Sekarang," Sialan. Dia senang sekali menggantung kalimat dan benar-benar membuat muridnya berdebar. "Saatnya praktek langsung."

Tidak. Aku yakin bukan hanya Sehun yang membelalak. Tapi kesemua murid laki-laki dan dia—si Kyungsoo yang amat manis itu. Aku tidak perlu terkejut lagi, toh memang saat-saat seperti ini yang kunantikan separuh hidup. Apalagi, jika praktek langsung ini memang dilakukan secara—ehm, berpasangan. Bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau harapan semu ini terkabul?

"Secepat ini?" Sehun selalu menjadi orang pertama, entah untuk protes atau sekedar berkomentar. "Maksudku, apa kau yakin kami sesiap itu?"

Dia yang mendapat pertanyaan itu malah tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali. "Tentu saja, Tuan Oh." Lagak berwibawanya memang selalu membuatku terkagum-kagum, dia yang telah berpengalaman dalam hal terbang-menerbangkan pesawat ini memang patut diacungi jempol, dua jempol. "Uhm, apa masih memerlukan pengawas?"

"Ya, ya! Apa kau tega melepas kami di udara begitu saja?" Kelihatannya saja gagah dan tak gentar, nyatanya ia—baca : Sehun-memang punya mental abal-abal. "Aku masih sayang keluargaku."

"Aku tahu, Tuan Oh." Sial. Mataku kembali memaku pada pemuda mungil diantara gerumbulan sana. Ia tidak tampak gugup, ia tidak tampak grogi. Sejauh ini, dia baik-baik saja dengan berita semendadak itu. Seringaianku muncul begitu satu tangannya teracung ke atas, "Ya? Ada apa Tuan Do?"

"Lalu, apa pasangannya ditentukan?"

 _Crap._ Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, ia hanya takut jika harus dipasangkan denganku?

"Pertanyaan bagus, Tuan Do." Prof. Park memicingkan matanya, ia bersedekap lalu mengamati satu-persatu dari kami. Terhenti di setiap pasang iris dan berlangsung dengan aluran atas ke bawahnya. "Ya, aku yang menentukan berdasarkan kajian sebelumnya."

Baiklah, ini saatnya, Kyungsoo. Lihat, rautnya tak terbaca dan benar-benar menggemaskan.

Sihir apa yang digunakannya, semempan inikah memperdayaku? "Silahkan, Prof. Lebih cepat ditentukan lebih baik, supaya kami bisa membangun partner antara pilot dan co-pilot." Kataku selantas basa-basi. Hingga Sehun mencebik dan memalingkan wajahnya, malas. Kena kau, Kyungsoo.

Mengapa aku seyakin seseratus persen ini? Jam terbang dan penilaianku dengan Kyungsoo tidak jauh beda. Hanya unggul salah satu dan itupun bergantian. Jadi, aku bisa diatasnya, dia juga bisa diatasku. Anggap saja kami saling melengkapi, berkejaran dan—mematikan. Kutegaskan, kami bukan bermusuhan setelah terlibat cinta, hanya rasa asing yang lama-lama melingkupi itu agak tak nyaman. Lalu, kalau untuk sekarang aku berharap lebih, tidak masalah, kan? Hitung-hitung, supaya tali persahabatan kami tidak ikut putus juga.

"Kris dan Tao. Kris posisi Pilot dan Tao Co-Pilot."

"Wooo! Jangan hanya membicarakan _Gucci_ saja nanti saat di pesawat. Salah-salah kalian malah menabrak gunung~" Kenapa mulut Oh Sehun seberisik ini? Lain kali ingatkan aku supaya membawa kain untuk menyumpalnya. Beruntung dua sejoli itu memang terkenal irit bicara, jadi mereka tak perlu repot-repot menanggapi ocehan Sehun.

"Kau, Sehun. Uhm, kau dengan—Chanyeol? Chanyeol, Pilot. Sehun, Co-Pilot."

"Hahahaha! Co-Pilot Oh Sehun? Yang benar saja?" Kali ini aku bisa berpuas diri menertawakannya. Bukan apa, tapi berpasangan dengan idiot Chanyeol sama saja membunuh dirimu sendiri. "Semoga kau selamat, Hun."

Sehun melemparkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol—pemuda kelewat tinggi itu malah menukarnya dengan senyuman lima jari dan—ergh, lambaian. Konyol.

"Sialan. Kusumpahi kau tidak bersama Kyu—mmph!" Aku buru-buru membekap mulut Sehun—dia meronta tidak terima—, fatal jika sampai Kyungsoo mendengarnya dan pada saat itulah harga diriku hancur berkeping. "Apa-apaan kau, Jong. Uh, Prof. apa tidak bisa diganti? Kenapa aku tidak dengan Jongin saja?"

"Ini mutlak, Tuan Oh. Karena Kim Jongin akan berpasangan dengan Do Kyungsoo."

Nah, kalau sekarang aku bersorak gembira tidak ada yang melarang, kan? Asal aku ingat tempat saja, jangan sampai aku berlompatan girang disini. Terlebih, imajiku harus dijaga sedemikian rupa demi si Kyungsoo itu.

Hah. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kyungsoo-ie. Sialan aku benar-benar senang sekarang.

"A-ha, terima kasih, Prof. Oh Sehun, terbukti jika sumpahmu itu ditolak mentah-mentah Dewi Fortuna!" Sehun mendesahkan nafas, sementara aku melirik Kyungsoo. Tsk, betapa menawannya wajah memberengut tak suka itu. Mata bulatnya membola untuk kemudian diputarkan jengah, kedua tangannya menyatu didepan perut dan ia berusaha membuang pandang. "Kau terlalu lucu, Do Kyungsoo."

-ooo-

"Hai."

"Kita harus menumbuhkan solidaritas sebagai wujud Pilot dan Co-Pilot, kan?"

Kenapa dia selalu menuju inti, sih? Masa acara bertegur sapa ini ia abaikan begitu saja? Masa rangkaian kata—meski hasilnya hanya 'Hai'—yang kususun ini ia acuhkan begitu saja? Astaga, aku hanya baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo setega ini.

"Duduk dulu saja, kita bisa mulai ini pelan-pelan." Memang terlihat kurang ajar, tetapi apa daya. Aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak menggamit jemari mulus Kyungsoo, mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan lepas udara. "Kita tentukan dulu ingin pesawat yang mana."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat, ia melirikku sekilas seraya mendecakkan lidah. "Kau Pilotnya, aku hanya Co-Pilot. Jadi, terserah padamu. Kurasa masalah ini tidak perlu dirundingkan." Tsk. Menyebut namaku saja, dia gengsi habis-habisan. Namun, kekehanku malah membuat kepalanya dimiringkan, sesekali ia menatapi pesawat-pesawat yang diparkir didepan sana.

"Ini penting, Kyungsoo-ssi." Embel-embel yang kugunakan barusan jelas menyentaknya. "Aku ingin hubungan Pilot dan Co-Pilot bukan hanya sekedar dekat, tapi—saling mengisi." Biar saja dia tahu apa makna tersirat dalam kalimat tadi.

"Jangan coba-coba mengungkit masa lalu, Jongin-ssi."

"Aku tidak meminta kita mengulang apapun—hanya ingin memulai."

"Sama saja." Kyungsoo enggan menoleh padaku, ia enggan mendapati betapa puasnya aku memenangkan kekekiannya. "Introspeksi dirimu tidak akan berhasil kalau kita masih dipertemukan seperti ini."

"Namanya takdir," Aku menyambar cepat, "Introspeksi diri tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, tahu. Solusinya toh, hanya perlu bicara dua pasang mata. Kau dan aku, Kyungsoo-ssi. Lagipula yang kumaksud memulai itu adalah pertemanan kita. Selama ini kau mengubahnya menjadi musuh."

"Kau mulai melantur."

"Nostalgia sebentar tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku ingin memperba—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, demi apapun kita sudah berakhir."

Kyungsoo mulai terpancing. Aku tahu setempramen apa dirinya. Ia berdiri dan hendak meninggalkanku disini. Sayang, gerakan lambannya selalu tertahan oleh reflek berdasar naluri hatiku. "Kita belum selesai, Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku tidak meminta apapun, aku tidak memintamu kembali. Yah, setidaknya, aku hanya berusaha sekarang."

"Dalam mimpimu, Tuan Kim yang terhormat." Dia berbalik dan oh—mata bulatnya yang berbinar itu menusuk mataku tajam-tajam. "Kita sudah tamat dan berusaha pun—percuma. Ini hanya formalitas kerja kelompok, aku cukup professional untuk tidak menelantarkan perintah Professor."

"Bagus." Kyungsoo terus menghentak pergelangan tangannya yang kucekal erat, berikut dengan tarikan tubuh mungilnya yang benar-benar tak berbuah hasil. "Tinggallah disini sebentar, aku janji tidak akan menyinggung masa lalu."

"Tapi, kau akan mengungkitnya jauh lebih dalam." Aku menggeleng, "Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau memang pandai berbohong."

"Nah, nah. Lihat, siapa yang memulai membicarakan masa lalu?"

Pada akhirnya, aku melepas Kyungsoo. Kubiarkan ia menggerutu campur mengomel—dan hal tidak jelas lainnya.

"Kenapa aku pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertimu, Jongin? Hebatnya, aku bertahan selama satu tahun? Ini gila!"

Tidak, yang gila adalah kita berdua. Ya, yang gila bukan situasi dan kondisinya, Kyungsoo. Tapi, kita. Hanya kita yang senang menyalahkan kuasa Tuhan dan lupa untuk bersyukur. Uh-huh?

-ooo-

 _Ketukan kepal tanganku sudah kuulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Namun, pintu berbahan mahoni itu tak juga terbuka. Pasti pemilik kamarnya masih tertidur pulas, dan kalau ya—aku akan kemb—tidak jadi. Ah, pintunya sudah menjeblak lebar dan menampakkan pemuda kecilku yang sedang mengenakan piyama._

" _Jongin? Kau menunggu lama?" Ia mengucek sebelah mata dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain masih memegangi kenop pintu. "Ayo, masuk. Uhm, kenapa malam-malam berkunjung kemari? Kau tidak tidur? Tidak mengantuk? Besok ada latihan pagi, kan?"_

 _Aku suka bibir hatinya yang kerap kali mencerewetiku ini dan itu. Setelahnya dia berbalik dari menutup pintu, dan mendapatiku menunggunya—bahkan ekspresi terkejutnya selalu membuatku kembali jatuh cinta._

" _Kutemani kau tidur, ayo kembali ke ranjangmu."_

 _Mata bulatnya menyipit, masih sisakan bekas kantuk yang memang belum hilang. "Kau mau menginap disini? Tapi, bagaimana dengan kepala asrama yang selalu mengecek lorong jam duabelas nanti?" Badan mungilnya terhuyung kedepan, dan sesegera itu aku menangkapnya._

 _Terpejam, dia hampir mengatupkan kelopak matanya. "Dia hanya mengecek sebatas lorong, bukan kamar. Kau pasti tidak kuat berjalan, maafkan aku datang semalam ini. Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyung."_

" _Umh—aah, aku tidak kuat, Jong. Aku lupa minum kopi hari ini."_

 _Ya, kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang sangat kubenci adalah meminum kopi setiap lima jam sekali. Demi Tuhan, apa itu baik untuk kesehatannya? Demi Tuhan lagi, ini benar-benar buruk. Kopi dan caffeine adalah satu kesatuan yang bisa mengaburkan pandangan—kalau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi. Oh, dan lagi, Kyungsoo sedang menjalani studinya sebagai Pilot. Kalau dia menabrak gunung dan jatuh tenggelam di laut, apa bisa kopi disalahkan?_

" _Kubilang jangan terlalu banyak me—"_

" _Aku sudah menguranginya, Jong, aku sudah tidak meminumnya."_

" _Kau bilang lupa, berarti masih ada niatan un—"_

" _Kapan kau percaya padaku? Aku sedang mencoba berhen—hoaaam~"_

 _Baiklah. Aku memapahnya menuju ranjang, sejenak kurapikan bantal-bantal dan spreinya yang berantakan. Tidak ada lagi cukup waktu untuk berdebat tentang kopi—karena aku juga sangat mengantuk sekarang. Setelah merebahkan Kyungsoo, aku menaikkan selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi separuh tubuh kami berdua._

" _Tidurlah, esok pagi kau akan lihat orang disampingmu ini—selalu mencintaimu."_

" _Hm—selalu? Bohong,"_

" _Tidurlah, Kyungsoo." Aku membelai wajahnya, naik menuju helai rambutnya untuk kemudian kuelus perlahan. "Satu lagi, aku tidak pernah berbohong, Sayang."_

 _-ooo-_

"Tersenyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang hari itu—"

"Diam, Oh Sehun."

"Aku mengingatkanmu, Jong, takut kalau tiba-tiba kau gila karena sepasang dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun benar. Aku sudah gila—jauh sejak aku mengenal Do Kyungsoo. Sehun benar. Aku sudah gila—jauh sejak aku memutuskan untuk mencintainya. "Urusi partner kerjamu sana, si Chanyeol itu. Jangan ikut campur kesenanganku. Ya?" Sialan. Si Sehun ini baru saja menghancurkan daya khayalku yang sudah di awang-awang. Oh, bukan khayal, sih. Nyata, tapi—terlampau lama.

Eh, lelaki bermuka datar itu malah duduk didepanku. Tangannya sudah asik bergerilya, mencomot satu-persatu daging dan wortel dalam nampanku. Jujur, sarapan yang seharusnya kusantap dalam waktu lima menit ini memang belum kusentuh sejengkal pun.

"Daripada ditinggal melamun sambil menopang dagu, lebih baik makananmu yang malang ini kuhab—"

"Sembarangan." Aku menepuk tangannya, merebut kembali sumpit dan sendokku. "Kalau nanti aku kelaparan, siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Itu kan masalahmu. Tadi jatahku sepertinya dikurangi, yah—kelihatannya begitu. Kenapa, ya, Jong?"

Aku mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru ruang, tidak kutemukan sosok manis—berbahu sempit itu. Tidak ada Kyungsoo di aula makan. Kemana dia? Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo yang terkenal rajin dan tepat waktu itu bangun kesiangan, kan?

"Celingukan mencari Kyungsoo? Jong, kalau sudah mantan it—"

"Kenapa bisa jatahmu dikurangi? Kita kan makannya ambil sendiri. Semaumu, sesukamu."

Sehun terkikik geli, ia terburu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Spontan saja kubelokkan pembicaraan, daripada meladeni ocehannya yang selalu menyudutkanku—perihal hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo—lebih baik aku mengembalikan topik guyonan garingnya barusan.

"Yah, supaya kau teralihkan. Ternyata Kim Jongin masih berkonsentrasi juga."

"Kau pikir aku kehilangan akal sehat? Hei, aku masih waras, tahu."

Kadang, makhluk setampan Sehun punya kadar otak yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Jongin-ssi."

Siapa yang berani menggang—eh? Kyungsoo? Lelaki itu kini muncul dihadapanku, bukan aku yang mencari tapi dia datang dengan sendirinya. Bahkan berdiri disamping mejaku. Bukan hanya aku yang menegang, kurasa Sehun pun sama. Lihat, boleh aku mendadak berbangga diri sekarang? Artinya, Kyungsoo membutuhkanku. Oke, jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, Jongin.

"Pffft—ada apa dengan panggilan –ssi?"

Baik aku maupun Kyungsoo bersepakat untuk mengabaikan Sehun diantara kami. Anggap saja bocah tengil itu tak kasat mata. Maka, demi menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak, aku mengajaknya menjauh tanpa perlu berpamitan pada Sehun—yang mencak-mencak karena ditinggal begitu saja. Masa bodoh. Hidupku hanya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, tepat saat kami sampai di pelataran luar.

"Kenapa kau menjauhkanku dari keramaian? Jangan berpikir kau bisa menyentuh—"

"Astaga," Aku menepuk kening, "Apa-apaan kau, Kyungsoo?"

Parno. Si Kyungsoo ini memang selalu berpikir aneh. Memangnya aku mau ap—tunggu, benar juga siasat di tempat sepi seperti ini. Bukankah aku bisa leluasa—ehm, mengerjainya? "Ya, kan? Kau mau melakukan apa? Hah? Aku bisa berteriak kalau kau maju."

"Hei, kau yang memanggilku. Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa kau malah membelitkannya seperti ini, sih? Lagipula siapa pula yang bernafs—" Tidak perlu kuteruskan, itu hanya kedok. Mana mungkin aku tidak bernafsu? "Dasar membingungkan."

"Kau yang ambigu. Kenapa harus membawaku ke tempat terpencil kalau kau tidak ada niat busuk? Jangan anggap aku lemah, aku bisa menendang kemaluanmu, Kim _Jerk_ Jongin."

Aku mundur, malas berargumen dengan si pendek yang suka mengada-ada ini. "Jelaskan saja keperluanmu, setelah selesai kujamin kau tidak mengalami hal mesum." Selaku pongah, Kyungsoo mulai menarik nafas. Dia begitu seolah akan menghadapi ujian besar. Seolah aku adalah magnet raksasa yang bisa menyedotnya ke pusaran tak berlabuh sekalipun. "Jangan berpikiran buruk pada orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu ini."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, agak kasar. "Uhm, aku hanya mau bilang kalau hari ini latihan simulasi saja." Aku bisa meneliti peluh sebesar jagung yang menetes di pelipisnya.

Apa? Sesepele itu?

"Simulasi? Kau takut terbang tanpa pengawasan? Kau takut pada ketinggian? Kau belum siap?"

Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah itu—benar-benar hampir membuatku terpingkal sekaligus terjungkal.

"Aku tidak takut. Uhm, bukankah sebaiknya kita melancarkan simulasi dan baru setelahnya kita benar-benar memegang kendali pesawat?" Kyungsoo menunduk, tatapannya tidak seberani dan seberang tadi.

"Itu artinya kau takut," Lalu, entah nyali darimana—aku malah menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo, hari ini kita melihat-lihat isi pesawat saja, supaya semakin akrab. Kita terbang lusa, kan? Masa calon Pilot memiliki jiwa penakut?"

"Kubilang aku tidak takut, Jongin. Aku belum siap terbang tanpa pengawasan. Aku belum siap."

Kami melangkah beriringan menuju salah satu pesawat yang sedang mangkir. Tidak ada jadwal lepas landas bagi si _Hercules_ itu.

"Siap tidak siap, ini namanya konsekuensi. Maka, lawan ketakutanmu, Kyungsoo." Mengenai ini, aku tidak tahu mengapa malah mengguruinya tentang tekad. "Pilot adalah Pilot. Sesuaikan dulu, baru kuasai."

"Aku harus menyesuaikan apa?" Dia naik lebih dulu, aku menyusulnya dibelakang. Kemudian kami menyusuri bagian dalam pesawat perlahan-lahan. "Sejauh ini, menguasai diri adalah yang tersulit."

"Itu maksudku. Jadi, ini kabin pesawat. Sentuhlah, rasakan baik-baik. Seandainya kau menjadi Pilot dan disini ratusan penumpang sedang menanti dirinya sendiri mencapai tujuan, kau punya tanggung jawab besar pada mereka. Pikirkan satu hal, jangan kecewakan siapapun."

Ya, dan Kyungsoo menuruti ucapanku. Ia menyentuh kursi-kursi penumpang itu, membiarkan jemarinya berlarian diatas beludru yang membalut setiap kursi. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, tetap memperhatikannya yang tampak menjiwai keadaan. Kini, aku bisa mendengar suara hembusan nafasnya—dan berani kupastikan kalau sekarang dia sedang terpejam.

"Darimana kau belajar ilmu seperti tadi?"

"Kakakku." Mm-hm. Kakak laki-lakiku adalah seorang Pilot. Dia yang mengajariku tentang yakin dan percaya itu berbeda. Ia yang mengajariku tentang pentingnya memiliki rasa tanggung jawab—dan yah, pengorbanan adalah bonus terbesar. "Dia berpesan tentang itu, sehari sebelum kematiannya."

"Oh, ma-maaf, Jongin. Aku tidak bermak—"

Kyungsoo berbalik, kini kami berhadapan. Rautnya berubah kalut, ia sadar barusan salah bicara. Um, sebenarnya bukan masalah juga. Kim Jongdae—kakakku itu adalah kakak tiri. Jadi, boleh dikata, aku tak terlalu merasa kehilangan. Yah, karena kami jarang bertemu juga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau memang tidak tahu." Tatapan kami bersirobok dalam satu hipokrit. Mendirikan stagnasi masing-masing seraya meneguhkan martabat. "Dia pilot, dan pesawatnya mengalami kecelakaan. Lucunya, justru hal itu yang mendongkrak semangatku agar mengikuti jejaknya."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, lelaki yang masih kucintai itu hendak membuka mulut—namun menutupnya lagi. Entah kata apa yang akan ia lontarkan, Kyungsoo terkesan menyembunyikannya. Kujamin, ia juga ingin bercerita. Kujamin, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meloloskan unek-uneknya.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Ayo, ke Kokpit."

-ooo-

 _Malam ini, mantel yang melekat ditubuhku tak berpengaruh menghalau dingin. Aku menunggu seseorang—dia yang kubuatkan janji. Bangku panjang di pelataran luar sudah mengangkat bobot tubuhku sejak satu jam lalu, dan lagi udara seperti sekarang memang ampuh sekali untuk sebabkan demam._

 _Yah, begitu kulihat sosoknya berjalan kemari, kegusaranku menghilang seketika. Meski badannya menggigil dan bibir hatinya bergetar juga mata bulatnya yang berair—selebih itu, aku tahu Do Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja._

" _Maaf, aku terlambat, Jongin."_

 _Kyungsoo telah sampai dihadapanku, mensejajarkan tingginya yang hanya sebatas daguku._

" _Wajar. Kau memang selalu terlambat, kan?"_

 _Diam, keheningan segera menyusup begitu kami mendudukkan diri. "Kalau kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Jongin." Kyungsoo bersikeras merajukku, kini kepalanya tersandari dibahuku dan tangannya mengapit lenganku. "Apa kau mau percaya?"_

 _Bukannya aku hilang kepercayaan, tapi ini sudah terlampau sering. "Pasti sama. Kau menerima telepon dari orangtuamu dan mereka mengajakmu mengobrol banyak hal. Benar?" Meski dalam nadaku tidak ada unsur ketus maupun sinis, tapi jelas itu cukup membuatnya tegang._

" _Kau benar." Lirihan suara serak itu selalu membuatku bertekuk lutut pada akhirnya. "Tapi, bisakah kau memberiku secuil kepercayaan? Perihal apapun, Jong. Aku tidak pernah sengaja melupakan waktu kita, aku tidak pernah sengaja tidak meminum kopi. Apapun untukmu kupatuhi, la—"_

" _Jangan bahas." Semakin kubenamkan kepalanya menuju dada bidangku. Berkali-kali kukecup puncak kepalanya dan membaui harum rambut lebatnya. Kyungsoo meretas senyuman meski aku tahu setitik airmata mengalir dari pelupuk. "Aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu."_

" _Apa aku mengecewakanmu? Apa aku kekasih yang buruk?"_

 _Berundungan tanya itu hanya kubalas sekenanya. Tapi, gelengan tegaslah yang lebih-lebih membuat kami berada di suasana canggung._

" _Kalau bukan, apa kau menyembunyikan kekesalanmu? Apa kau bosan? Apa kau malas? Kau hanya tidak ingin membuatku—"_

" _Hentikan, Kyungsoo."_

" _Kalau bukan, mengapa kau tidak pernah memercayaiku? Kenapa kau egois? Kenapa kau menyayangiku dalam bentuk keterpaksaan?"_

 _Hela nafasku terdengar tidak serantan. Cukup. Pembicaraan ini sudah melang-lang buana._

" _Aku tidak menyayangimu berdasar keterpaksaan, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu sangat tulus. Percaya? Siapa bilang, aku selalu percaya padamu. Ini hanya salah paham." Tapi, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, memintaku agar mendekap dan merengkuhnya semakin jeru. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun bosan dan malas pada sosok yang sudah mengalihkan duniaku ini."_

" _Benarkah? Tapi, sikapmu mencerminkan kalau tuduhanku tadi kesemuanya benar."_

" _Tentang egois, aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo mendongak, mengadu iris obsidiannya dengan manik madu milikku. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah membuatmu nyaman."_

" _Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo baru saja saling mengaku, Tuhan. Persilahkan kami bersama."_

 _Aku mengamini doa Kyungsoo, aku mendamba apa yang dipanjatkannya barusan. Betapa, bolehkah aku memilikinya secara utuh?_

 _-ooo-_

Kokpit.

Tempat kendali pesawat inilah yang menjadi titik, dimana aku dan Kyungsoo menaruh harapan lebih. Aku memandang sederet tombol, angka-angka statis, dan grafik pengulangan. Uhm, menarik, sebentar lagi aku akan merasakan duduk disini bersama—Kyungsoo. Aku memposisikan diri di bangku khusus Pilot dan sebaliknya dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku khusus Co-Pilot.

"Menurutmu, kalau lusa praktek kita gagal, apa kita akan dikenang orang-orang?" Itu pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang—omong-omong, dia selalu pesimis. Hanya butuh setahun untukku mengenal bagaimana pribadinya, mengenal sifatnya dan mengenal kebiasaannya. "Yah, siapa tahu."

"Kau selalu mengharapkan yang terburuk."

"Apa salahnya? Dalam setiap percobaan pasti ada kemungkinan terburuk, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, benar juga. Tapi yah, menebak dan menerka Do Kyungsoo memang sama saja dengan menyesatkan diri sendiri. Sulit sekali mengorek sesuatu darinya, sulit sekali menggali perasaan darinya. Kyungsoo—serumit itu.

"Uhm, kurasa kita tidak akan dikenang orang-orang kalau nanti kita mati di tengah praktek. Yah, bagaimanapun kita hanya murid, bukan Pilot yang sudah terkenal." Kyungsoo tercenung, seakan meresapi ungkapanku. "Tenang saja, kita pasti berhasil. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, kita sudah terlalu mahir."

Kyungsoo merabai kemudi beserta alat-alat canggih didepannya. Sejenak ia beralih pada dinding jendela yang menampakkan kesibukan bandara. Lalu berpaling lagi dan kini menatapku dengan mata sayunya.

"Aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja ditanganmu." Oh. Menjurus kemana obrolan ini? "Kurasa aku cukup terkesan dengan caramu—ergh, melindungiku."

"A-ha, jadi kau merasa aman denganku? _Hell,_ kenapa baru sekarang mengatakannya?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, mm, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini tidak sama dengan satu tahun tempo waktu kita bersama, Jongin."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Memang. Sedikitpun aku tidak paham dengan barisan kalimat Kyungsoo. Tapi, topik semacam ini membuatku tertarik sekarang, lebih-lebih malah menjadi sangat antusias. "Aku sampai lupa masalah apa yang membuat kita berpisah."

Kyungsoo memijit pelipis dan menekan pangkal hidungnya. Gurat lelah di garis wajah itu, agak-agak membuatku ingin—kembali ke masa lalu. Memeluknya dan membisikkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja tepat di telinganya. Sayang, itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Bolehkah aku mengingatkanmu lagi?"

Aku menggeleng, "Biar aku saja. Apa karena keegoisanku? Aku yang tidak pernah percaya padamu?" Dia menyimpan rapat-rapat suaranya.

"Separuhnya memang, ya."

Aku yakin seratus persen, kalau penyebab kami berpisah adalah karena kesalah-pahaman semata. Namun, tidakkah aku terlalu percaya diri jika waktu bisa diputar dan hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo dapat kembali seperti semula? Aku bahkan tidak tahu, pihak mana diantara kami yang salah.

"Kau yang memutuskanku. Jangan berpura-pura lupa, Kyung."

"Aku ingat, sangat ingat. Mulanya, aku berpikir kalau keberadaanku hanya akan menyandungmu. Jadi—ah, kenapa kita membahas masa lalu?"

"Lanjutkan, Kyungsoo. Jangan berbasa-basi."

Oke, aku penasaran tingkat akut sekarang. "Uhm, aku punya alasannya, Jongin. Kau hanya tidak pernah tahu, kau belum sepenuhnya tahu." Aku menyatukan alis, merasa janggal dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan. "Kalau aku tidak memutuskanmu, kau akan semakin jengkel padaku. Aku tidak mau status berpacaran kita terusik hanya karena aku—selalu menomorduakanmu."

Maksudnya?

-ooo-

 _Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menunggu Kyungsoo dalam kurun waktu dua jam. Hampir setiap minggu dan yah, dia selalu datang tergopoh sambil menceroscoskan alasan yang sama. Orangtuanya menelepon. Klise._

" _Apalagi yang dibicarakan Appa dan Umma-mu?" Pertanyaan retorisku memang mengejutkan. Kami ada di ruang ganti yang mulai sepi. Tadinya disini ramai hingga pada aku harus duduk termangu sendiri. Kyungsoo segera menggelayut manja dilenganku. "Mereka mewanti-wantimu apa?"_

" _Kau harus percaya padaku, Jongin."_

" _Selalu, Kyungsoo, selalu. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Kau menghancurkannya lagi."_

 _Ini memang masalah sepele, namun dari sinilah awal mula pertengkaran kami._

" _Aku memang selalu mengatakan ini, tapi kumohon percayalah."_

" _Apapun yang ingin kau debatkan, aku tak punya selera bersuara tinggi saat ini."_

 _Masalah utamanya adalah—Kyungsoo melupakanku. Bukan hanya kopi yang diminumnya setiap lima jam sekali, tapi setiap lima jam sekali itu pula ia menerima telepon. Serindu-rindunya keluarga pada anaknya yang merantau ke negeri orang—tidakkah itu berlebihan?_

" _Jongin." Dia menahan pijakanku. "Percayalah padaku. Aku punya urusan dengan telepon-telepon memuakkan itu." Aku tidak mau repot-repot berbalik, meski sudah kurasakan lengannya memeluk pinggangku. "Kau harus mau mendengar ceritaku, Jong."_

" _Apa?" Interupsiku tidak sabar. "Kau selalu membuatku menunggu lama, dengan pengutaraan alasan yang selalu sama. Kau selalu bilang aku egois dan sekarang aku berubah kalem. Lalu, kau tidak pernah mau mengikuti perkataanku, padahal itu semua demi kebaikanmu. Ini konyol, Kyu—"_

" _Kau yang konyol, Jongin." Dia memotong penutupku. Kemudian pelukannya di pinggangku terlepas, entah apa yang terjadi dibalik sana—aku tidak mau tahu. "Apa selama ini aku pernah membantahmu? Aku menurutimu, Jongin. Aku melupakan kopi-kopiku, aku berusaha menambah waktuku terus bersamamu, aku membiarkan keegoisanmu yang kau bilang ingin dirubah—nyatanya, tidak ada. Aku. Baik-baik. Saja. Kim. Jongin." Oh, astaga. Kenapa jadi sepelik ini?_

" _Lupakan." Suaraku melemah, "Anggap saja kita berdua sama-sama salah. Ah, tapi asal kau tahu, Kyung, aku sudah mengurangi kadar keegoisanku. Jangan—bagaimana kalau kau hargai jerih-payahku? Tolong, Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berubah sedemikian rupa?"_

 _Kyungsoo diam, begitu pula aku. Tidak ada percek-cokan lagi dan tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mendului. Kami terperangkap dalam dimensi berbeda, tersesat pada setapak yang keliru. Lima menit, aku tidak betah. Hingga akhirnya kepalaku menengok ke belakang punggung, dan seketika mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memusatkan tatapan sendu ke ubin._

" _Aku ingin—kita mengakhiri semuanya, Jongin."_

 _Apa?_

" _Akhiri—akhiri apa?"_

" _Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Jongin. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku."_

" _Tidak, Kyungsoo, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."_

 _Bohong besar, aku tentu tahu apa makna ucapan Kyungsoo. Yah, aku hanya tidak mungkin menerima pernyataannya—yang mengejutkan—barusan. Begitu aku meraih kedua tangannya, Kyungsoo menarik diri agar menjauh dariku. Ia mundur beberapa langkah seraya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aku sadar benar jika pelupuk mata bulat itu sedang menahan sesuatu. Aku tahu kalau bukan ini keputusan sebenarnya._

" _Aku harus pergi, kau cari seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Jongin, Uh, bisa lupakan hubungan dan semua waktu kita?"_

 _Tidak. Kyungsoo sedang mengalami kegilaan sekarang._

" _Bukan ini jalan seharusnya, kita bisa bicarakan masalah kita dan selesaikan solusinya bersama-sama. Kyungsoo, hei, kumohon."_

 _Karena aku memang mencintainya—tidak main-main. Mana mungkin aku melepasnya begitu saja? Mana mungkin aku merelakan semua waktu dan hubungan yang terbangun ini begitu saja? Mustahil, kan?_

" _Maaf, maafkan aku, Jongin."_

 _Sial. Terburu apa aku mengejar langkah seribunya yang terbirit? Kyungsoo benar-benar enyah setelah aku memastikan tangisannya luruh. Jujur, tidak ada diantara kami yang setuju dengan keputusan sepihak tadi, tidak satupun dari kami yang menginginkan ini, sama sekali bukan harapanku apalagi Kyungsoo._

 _Lihat. Ini yang terjadi sekarang. Aku melongo—termangu-tercenung dan hilang arah. Membiarkan sampiran tanganku ada di setengah udara, meski pada kenyataannya berusaha menahan kepergian Kyungsoo—toh laki-laki itu telah pergi._

 _Kami berakhir._

 _-ooo-_

"Mereka selalu memastikan aku sekolah dengan benar." Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya, ia terpekur beberapa saat dengan mata nyalang mengarah ke jendela. "Maka, tidak ada jeda sedikitpun bahwa mereka harus tahu aku sekolah dengan benar."

"Sekolah dengan benar?" tanyaku, agak memburu.

"Ya, orangtuaku tidak mau anak sematawayangnya ini gagal menjadi pilot." Kyungsoo menyendu, seolah pasrah yang tercermin lewat suaranya. Ia kemudian merabai bagian meja kokpit, sesekali tangannya menggenggam kuat. "Aku—aku dipaksa menyukai bidang ini."

Baiklah, kesimpulan dari prolog cerita Kyungsoo adalah orangtuanya yang gemar mengekang sekaligus mendoktirn habis-habisan. Apakah selama ini hanya aku pihak yang patut disalahkan? Aku yang keterlaluan—karena tidak mau memaklumi.

"Aku tidak bisa lepas dari belenggu mereka." Lanjutnya, sarkastis. "Mereka selalu menentukan apa yang kupilih, mereka memberikan jalan yang harus kutempuh—dan aku hanya bisa menurut. Begitu pun tentang percintaan."

Kali ini aku boleh membelalak. "Apa mereka tidak setuju kau berhubungan denganku?"

Tidak ada sahutan darinya selain reaksi kelewat terkejut. Kepalanya ditundukkan bersama kaitan tangan yang menyatu. Kemungkinan besar—ia tidak menyangka aku bisa menebaknya secara jitu.

"Aku menceritakan tentang kita—tentangmu." Begitu bibir hatinya bergerak lagi, aku menyimak keseluruhan detail. "Tapi, mereka mengancam jika aku tetap meneruskan hubungan terlarang ini—mereka tak segan mencoretku dari daftar anggota keluarga. Aku hanya tidak mau dibuang, Jongin."

Gila. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa tersiksanya Kyungsoo hidup diantara rantai besi orangtua sendiri. Oke, mereka memang punya hak—tapi, bukankah mereka tak pernah tahu siapa aku dan bagaimana hubungan kami?

"Kalau kutanya satu hal, kumohon jawab dengan jujur, Kyungsoo."

Ia mendongak, melupakan posisi kami yang cenderung rapat. Aku mendekat—melupakan lagi tentang kokpit pesawat yang sempit—dan Kyungsoo tak menolak. Begitu bibirku hampir menempel ditelinganya, aku berbisik pelan.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Cinta—klise. Aku tahu berkat itu Do Kyungsoo membeku.

-ooo-

Langit jingga pertanda senja telah datang—temaram menyambutku yang berdiri di koridor asrama. Deretan kamar memblokir stagnasi yang kusadari sepenuh jiwa, bahwa dari jarakku disini dan tiga kamar kesamping adalah—tempat Kyungsoo mengadu. Aku selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melewati kamarnya berulang kali. Berdasar pada keinginanku yang tak pernah bosan mendengar nyanyian merdu dari dalam sana.

Bersandar disini pun percuma, aku tak tahu nada apa yang ia mainkan. Maka, kuputuskan untuk nekat bersama langkah kaki yang melamban. Seusai dari kokpit siang tadi—dan karena pertanyaan terkahirku—Kyungsoo benar-benar tak banyak bicara. Seperti sekarang, biar aku saja yang membujuknya untuk kembali, biar aku saja yang membuka hatinya lagi.

Silangan kaki dan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di saku celana—sendirian—aku benar-benar tampak seperti idiot yang tersesat. Biar saja, aku tidak peduli asal samar kemerduan itu mengalun lagi, aku tak tahu pasti ia menyanyi lagu apa—yang jelas setiap gemanya memantul di dinding, otomatis membuatku berdebar. Kyungsoo selalu mempesona seperti biasa. Tidak berubah sedikitpun.

 **Cklek**.

Oh tidak. Kyungsoo berhenti bernyanyi dan—ah, pintunya terbuka. Aku tidak siap mengubur rasa penasaranku, karena disana—di ambang pintu sana adalah dia yang barusan menghipnotisku dan sedang memandangku bingung. Astaga, kenapa setiba-tiba ini? Raut konyolku tidak tersembunyi sekarang. Demi Tuhan, Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? Menguntit?

"Jongin?"

Inilah saatnya nyawaku dipertaruhkan. Mata bulat itu, bibir hati itu, kulit putih itu—betapa banyak hal yang kurindukan darinya. Aroma tubuhnya, harum masakannya dan suasana kamarnya—setenang itu membuatku kewalahan.

"Uhm," Sialnya, aku hanya bisa menggumam. Tidak menambah apapun dengan kata-kata sapaan balik atau sekedar melempar senyum ramah. Aku sudah mencintainya—dan sekian kali lagi aku jatuh ke dasar cintanya. "Apa kau sibuk?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, kemudian gelengan kepalanya malah menyemarakkan hatiku. Oh, astaga, kenapa di semenakjubkan ini? "Ada apa, Jongin? Kau mau mampir?" Ya. Dia sehafal itu, dia sejitu itu menebak apa yang kukalutkan saat ini. Dengan satu anggukan tak tahu malu, aku akhirnya dipersilahkan masuk. "Kebetulan aku sedang membuat kopi."

Sialan. Ini jauh lebih banyak menyedot oksigen dalam paru-paruku. Jika aku lebih lama disini mungkin aku bisa mati—terkait dengan kenangan yang pernah kami buat, terkait dengan betapa merindunya aku pada sosok mungil itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa sesesak ini?

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Bagus. Nostalgiaku semakin sempurna saat Kyungsoo datang dengan dua cangkir kopi dan asap yang mengepul diatasnya. "Kau harus beristirahat kalau ingin berhasil saat tes besok, Kyungsoo." Oh, Jongin, memang kau siapanya?

Dia tersenyum, lembut. "Terima kasih perhatianmu, Jongin. Aku hanya belum mengantuk." Ia menyodorkan satu cangkir untukku dan jarinya melingkar dicangkirnya sendiri. "Kalau kau bagaimana? Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Benar. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Jongin? Uh. "Aku hanya—uhm, tadi sedang bosan di kamar. Jadi, yah, aku jalan-jalan sebentar." Bukan masalah kekanakan semacam itu, yang kulakukan ini memang berdasar niat. Ah, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya alasan. "Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membuka pintu tadi?" Ya, dan itu membuatku terkejut sepenuh mati.

"Karena aku tahu kau disana dan sampai kapanpun tak akan berani mengetuk."

 **Crap**. Apa ini yang namanya ikatan batin? Kumohon, jangan buat aku semakin melambung karenanya, Tuhan.

"Oh ya? Salahkan suaramu yang selalu membuatku berhenti, lalu menikmatinya lebih lanjut."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, renyah tawanya semakin memukul-mukul dadaku. Kapan aku diperbolehkan lagi mencecap bibirnya? Kapan aku dipersilahkan lagi menmbungkam mulut itu? Demi apapun, aku ingin menciumnya. Hanya satu yang selalu memperingatkanku mati-matian—masalah status.

Ini dia, ah caranya menyeruput kaffein disana membuatku tergugah untuk memeluknya sekarang juga. Sialan, aku ingin berteriak dan meremas rambut siapapun sekarang. Ya, ya, kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan ini padaku?

"Henti—kan."

"Eh? Apanya, Jongin?"

"Oh, uhm, tidak, hanya salah bicara."

"Minum dulu kopimu, kau tampak kacau."

Siapa lagi yang membuatku kacau? Pikirmu aku begini karena siapa, Do Kyungsoo? Bisakah aku mencabik hatimu agar kemudian tersemat selamanya dalam hatiku? Konyol, kau puitis menjijikkan, Jongin.

Pada akhirnya, aku memang menuruti saran Kyungsoo. Tegukan pertama, rasa kopi pahit ini menggambarkan seberapa pekat kesepian melandaku. Tegukan kedua, aku tahu bubuk kopi ini nantinya akan menjadi bekas hitam yang melekat. Tegukan ketiga, kopi ini khas buatan Kyungsoo-dan sialan demi sialan—aku merindukannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hm?" Aku sesadar itu saat ia bertanya-tanya dengan panggilan tanpa tujuanku, aku memang hanya ingin mengulang namanya dalam gerak bibirku, dalam intonasi lirih dan dalam pusat atensi. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Aku membutuhkanmu, bodoh. Tapi, kapan nyaliku hadir untuk memintanya kembali? Menunggu situasi dan kondisi yang tepat pun entah kapan terjadi. Aku muak—aku ingin bersama Kyungsoo, si pemegang kendali hidupku.

"Kapan orangtuamu menyuruhmu tidak hidup sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menegang, kembali kupastikan ia sedang gugup. "A-aku tidak menge—"

"Kau mengerti, Kyung. Aku tanya, apa mereka ingin melihat anaknya tersiksa karena cinta?"

Karena aku tahu, kami masih saling mencintai. Bukannya aku sedang kelewat percaya diri, tapi ini masalah hati dan aku tak bisa main-main. Kalau alasan klise yang melatarbelakangi kami berpisah—adalah tentang Kyungsoo yang harus fokus menempuh pendidikan pilot yang tak disukainya, aku tak akan semudah itu melepaskan. Sebalik ini, aku bisa memaklumi kalau ini tentang keegoisan dan pribadi burukku.

Dulu, kukira ini berkat itu. Sayang seribu sayang, Kyungsoo memutuskanku karena ia tak ingin didepak dari keluarganya. Oh, tentu saja, anak mana yang ingin tidak diakui orangtuanya? Kau yang bodoh, Jongin.

Temaram lampu menyudutkan kami, aku tak punya kalimat lagi dan Kyungsoo tak punya sanggahan lagi. Mungkin ia tak akan menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Kesaksian yang dianggurkan.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Terima kasih kopinya, dan jangan terlalu lelah. Sana, tidur."

Begitu aku berdiri, matanya mengikuti gerak-gerikku dengan intensitas nanar berlebih. Ia ikut mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu, membukakannya dan gamang menetap disana. Biarpun aku tak berbalik lagi, biarpun aku tak mengucap apapun lagi—aku masih merasakan hawanya yang memandangiku hingga ke tikungan lorong.

Sungguh, demi apapun, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menunggu Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

"Ya, ya! Aku tidak sabar mengendarai _Pigeon_ 312 yeeeey!" Pekikan tidak serantan itu tentu bukan berasal dari dua orang yang duduk melingkar di meja sana. Bukan dariku maupun Sehun—tapi, tolong antisipasi kalau suara berisik itu asalnya dari Park Chanyeol. "Dengan Oh Sehun, ya, kan? Hun, bagaimana, kau juga tidak sabar, kan?"

Sehun mendecak, merasa malas meladeni si telinga caplang itu. Namun, dasar Chanyeol si biang ramai, ia tak menggubris sama sekali aksi cuek dari Sehun. "Hun, urusi partenermu sana." Ya, akhirnya aku yang menginterupsi. Karena jika dibiarkan semakin lama, si Chanyeol itu akan menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak peduli. _Chemistry_ -ku dengannya sudah sangat _akrab._ " Sehun memalingkan wajah, menghindari gusrakan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan bergerak tak mau diam. "Yeol, diamlah, kau mau kelelahan saat mengudara nanti?"

Chanyeol pun menurut, ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan beralih meminum _lemon squash_ -nya. "Kemana Co-Pilot-mu, Jongin?" Sial. Pertanyaan Chanyeol ini benar-benar membuatku kepalang celingukan. Benar juga, kemana dia?

Jangan bilang—ia ingin membatalkan penerbangan. Alasannya, ia tidak cocok dengan pasangan kali ini.

Kedikan bahuku menjawab secara eksplisit, beruntungnya tak ada komentar yang menyusul. Setidaknya, tidak semakin membuat mentalku jatuh. "Yap. Ayo, semuanya, segera berkumpul kemari." Prof. Park memanggil kami yang masih asik bersantai dengan dua tepukan tangan. Hingga murid-murid lain akhirnya mengerubungi dan aku terpaksa bergabung.

"Oh, kenapa sekarang aku malah gugup, Hun?" Itu keluhan Chanyeol dan disambut tolehan banyak kepala. Karena ia bukan sedang berbisik dan suaranya itu benar-benar nyaring. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tarik nafasmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Hanya itu saja?"

Sehun mengangguk acuh, ia berkonsentrasi pada arahan Professor dan begitu pula aku.

"Apa partner kalian sudah siap semua? Pastikan kalian telah benar-benar menyiapkan diri."

Belum. Kyungsoo belum hadir disini dan hal itu semakin membuatku kalut. Maka, aku mengangkat tangan untuk mendapat ijin bicara. "Kyungsoo belum datang, Prof." Jelas saja mereka tidak percaya. Maksduku, Kyungsoo bukan aku—yang hobi terlambat dan malas-malasan.

Semoga ia tidak kesiangan karena semalam begadang. Tsk.

"Kau susul saja ke kamarnya, Tuan Kim."

Baiklah. Aku membelah kerumunan dan berlalu menuju kamar Kyungsoo dilantai tiga. Biar saja keringat tercetak di seragam putih ini, asal aku tidak terlambat menjemptnya. Biar saja kaki ini kelelahan karena terpacu secepat ini, asal aku bisa membawanya ada di sandingku. Begitu aku ada di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, tanganku sudah terangkat untuk mengetuknya sekali-dua kali.

Sekali lagi—pintu itu lebih dulu menjeblak sebelum sempat tanganku mendarat disana.

"Aku tahu kau disini."

Oh astaga. Lalu? Aku memutar mata sementara wajah Kyungsoo melesu seketika itu.

"Kau ditunggu banyak orang, Kyung."

Kyungsoo—tampak seperti mengkerutkan diri dan menyusutkan kepala. Ia bersembunyi seakan tak mau ditangkap basah oleh mataku.

"Aku—takut." Apa? "Jongin, aku—takut." Dia mengulang, suara serak dan pelupuk berair. Oh, yaampun, dia benar-benar ketakutan?

"Ada aku, Kyungsoo."

Dia mendongak, sedikit melebarkan sekaligus mengedipkan matanya. "Apa kau menjamin itu?"

"Aku bilang, ada aku, Kyungsoo."

Maka, aku memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak berani menyuarakan ungkapan hati itu, selain hanya dengan senyum sumringah yang kuharap bisa menenangkannya.

"Jongin—bagaimana kalau nanti kit—"

"Sekarang kunci kamarmu, dan kita harus bergegas ke lapangan." Aku memotong ucapannya. Tanpa sadar telah menarik lengannya untuk keluar dari jalur kecemasan yang ia buat sendiri. Oke, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Kyungsoo ternyata sepenakut ini. "Ayo, Kyung—"

"Hiks—ini alasannya mengapa aku tak mau menjadi Pilot, Jongin. Hiks—aku takut ketinggian, aku takut naik pesawat—hiks. Tapi, orangtuaku tidak mau tahu, mereka mau membangun mentalku sekuat baja. Aku tidak bisa—hiks, Jongin—"

Nah, nah. Kenapa dia menjadi semelankolis ini?

Tidak ada jalan lain.

 **Grep**.

Ini satu-satunya cara agar ia berhenti menangis.

Pelukan hangat. Aku memeluknya disini, saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, kau tidak perlu cemas. Kita baik-baik saja, kau bisa menjalani ini dan selesaikan pendidikan pilot. Nanti kau akan menyukai ini, nanti kau akan sama denganku. Mencintai udara. Nanti, saat lulus, temukan aku dengan orangtuamu. Ya?"

Bukan berarti barusan aku ingin melamarnya. Yah, meski kedengaran tidak resmi—aku tidak benar-benar memaksanya kembali padaku. Karena Kyungsoo masih keras kepala, karena Kyungsoo masih menghormati suruhan orangtuanya.

Dua tangan kecil dan sebelah wajahnya menempel di dadaku. Agak membuatku menaruh hasrat—kerinduanku tak bisa dibendung lagi. Maka, aku mengelus surainya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Yah, kami ada dalam posisi ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Kyungsoo sendiri yang melepaskan diri saat ia mulai tenang.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Aku terpaku—memahat garis wajah itu dalam memori ingatan.

"Ya. Oh, ayo, berangkat sekarang."

Aku tak perlu bertanya apakah ia siap. Aku tak perlu bertanya apakah ia mampu. Ini konsekuensi kami—aku takut, jika semakin banyak aku bertanya, Kyungsoo malah merengek tidak mau terbang dan jujur, itu bisa menyusahkan seluruh awak maskapai.

Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakang punggungku—hingga aku menarik tangannya agar ia berada tepat disampingku. "Ka-kau yakin ingin bertemu orangtuaku? Mau mengatakan apa?" Cicitan pelan darinya adalah satu hal yang belum kupikirkan matang-matang. Sungguh, ternyata Kyungsoo menganggap omonganku tadi benar-benar ada.

"Masa lalu tidak akan berubah, Kyungsoo."

Katakan aku sedang meracau—aku juga tidak tahu mengapa sebait itu yang kuutarakan.

"Oh. Kukira—kau benar-benar ingin memintaku dari orangtuaku."

Nah, sekarang, adalah salah paham. Kyungsoo terlanjur mengambil kesimpulan—tanpa ingin menelaah apa makna kalimatku sebelumnya. Kyungsoo kepalang basah—ia tidak mau repot untuk tahu isi hatiku lebih dari segalanya.

"Untuk langkah awal, coba kau lihat dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo."

Karena ia belum membuka diri untukku, karena ia hanya mensinyalkan siratan-siratan yang tak kupahami. Ia tak memberikanku kode yang terang-terangan menyatakan kalau dia ingin—kembali. Sampai saat ini, hubungan kami berada pada titik 'mantan kekasih', kan?

Aku hanya ingin kepastian. Karena Kyungsoo belum mengucap cinta lagi, untukku.

-ooo-

Kami—aku dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk di masing-masing kemudi di dalam kokpit. Tentu dengan aku—di bagian Pilot dan Kyungsoo adalah Co-Pilot-nya. Kami juga sudah mendapat _Flightplan_ untuk terbang ke bandara yang dituju. Disana disebutkan rute penerbangan, ketinggian, waktu terbang, data- _2 fuel_ , dan lain sebagainya. Kyungsoo sudah mengatur GPS dan aku yang mengatur FMS-nya. Dua hal itu adalah komponen navigasi yang mana menjadi hal terpenting dalam penerbangan.

"Sudah siap, _Captain_." Itu selorohan Kyungsoo—kurasa kami bisa menjadi partner yang baik dilihat dari cara memanggilnya yang sangat professional. Uhm, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat nanti kami dipertemuk—oh, bukan saatnya membahas hal pribadi, Jongin. "Prof menyuruh kita menggunakan _Vertical NAV_."

"Aku tahu, mana mungkin dia membiarkan kita memakai _Lateral NAV_?" Bagaimanapun, yang namanya ujian—tidak boleh dimudahkan. _Lateral_ adalah secara otomatis dan _Vertical_ adalah secara manual. Tsk, padahal jika menggunakan _Lateral_ sudah dijamin kami tak perlu mengutak-atik perangkat seperti halnya menggunakan _Vertical_. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan rasa takutmu? Sudah hilang?"

"Berkurang," Dia membenahi _mic_ yang ada di sebelah wajahnya—alat komunikasi yang menghubungkan kami dengan radar di bandara. "Tinggal cemas."

Aku hanya mengangguk paham seraya menggenggam erat setir kemudi. Tarikan nafasku kuatur perlahan untuk kemudian dibuang perlahan pula. Begitu seterusnya, hingga panduan dari bawah sana telah memersilahkan kami mengudara.

"Baiklah, ini saatnya."

"Ya, ini saatnya."

Begitu aku menarik dua kemudi ini—pesawat pun sedikit demi sedikit naik. _Hydra 1214_ ini adalah pesawat terbaik di maskapai penerbangan, dan tentu saja ia benar-benar sudah dipastikan kondisi mesinnya. Sehingga, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi performanya menurun saat berada diketinggian sekian kaki.

"Empatpuluh ribu kaki, menuju limapuluh ribu kaki."

Kyungsoo melaporkan, keseriusan diwajahnya telah menggantikan kegugupan yang bersarang sebelum ini. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati senyum tulusnya teretas apik. Dalam saat menegangkan seperti ini pun, dia begitu mengagumkan.

"Semoga kita mendarat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Panjatan doa-ku itu kuamini bersama Kyungsoo. Ia memekik saat aku keliru menekan tombol yang membuat pesawat kami menukik beberapa detik. Lalu ia melega dan cengiranku malah mendapat tinju pelan darinya. Oh, astaga, kurasa yang kumaksud tak selamat—adalah jika berlama-lama menikmati senyum Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati, _Capt_. Kau bisa merusak semua pembelajaran kita."

"Untuk melatih keberanianmu, _It's okay, rite_?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku bisa fokus sekarang, _Captain_."

Aku menyambung berengutnya dengan kikikan kecil.

" _We are on eighty thousand feets_." Kyungsoo kembali pada pekerjaannya—mengamati altimeter dan menekan tombol keseimbangan berulang-kali. " _We can stop in this site, Capt_."

" _Know it all, accept_." Rutinitasku pun merujuk pada awan-awan yang menggelung di depan mataku, yang terkombinasi bersama langit biru cerah dan bias matahari kuning. Terlalu—sempurna. Ini yang kusuka dari seorang Pilot. Ini yang kudamba setiap aku terbang di ketinggian sekian ribu kaki. " _Don't you think this sky is too awesome? Know it that is so perfect, uh_?"

" _Stay right here, pull it back till the end_." Kyungsoo menunjuk satu tombol yang seharusnya kutekan—agar pesawat kami tak merangkak naik terus-menerus. " _There is safe and no electricity_."

"Oh, _c'mon_. Kyungsoo, kau tahu kita harus menikmati ini."

"Jangan ceroboh, _Captain_." Kyungsoo enggan menengok barang lirikan mata pun. Ia tetap tenggelam dalam bahu tegang dan tatapan serius. Sebatas itu. "Oh _my, what's goin' on with this system?!"_ Baru kusadari mata bulat itu semakin bulat. Mendelik tak kuasa menahan kebingungan.

Mau tak mau—aku ikut mengecek. _Crap_. Hasilnya sangat fatal. _Hydra_ kami mendadak kehilangan kontak dengan radar, dan—dan oh, astaga. Macet, navigasi kami macet. Tidak, tidak, ini buruk. Pesawat kami mulai oleng, miring ke kanan, dan parahnya—menukik. Ke bawah.

"Hubungi radar." Kontan saja, aku panik, kalang-kabut dan menekan-menarik seluruh tombol disini tanpa instruksi lebih lanjut yang kubaca. "Sekarang, hubungi radar."

"Tidak bisa, Jongin, ini sudah terlalu jauh. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

 _Kita tidak akan mati dalam tes uji coba, demi apapun._ Meski aku menyuarakan itu dalam hati—sekedar untuk menghibur diri.

"Tujuhpuluh ribu kaki dan terus turun, Jongin, kau lihat angka-angkanya terus turun, kan?"

Kyungsoo memaksa, membuatku semakin hilang akal. Jujur, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama kami terbang, dan _what the hell, this fuckin' Hydra will compare me to die. Get it wrong, please._

"Aku tahu, Kyungsoo, diamlah. Kau semakin membuatku bingung."

"Lalu kau mau kita mati begitu saja?! Jongin! _Do something_!"

"Aku sedang berpikir, Kyungsoo! Tenanglah, tenang, jangan menangis!"

Sungguh, aku semakin tak karuan lagi sejak Kyungsoo terisak dan tersedu agak kencang, sejak Kyungsoo sibuk memaju-mundurkan kursinya dan seakan ingin lari. Sungguh, aku tidak mau mati sekarang—bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan cinta untuk Kyungsoo.

"Hiks—aku tidak mau mati."

Aku mendongak, melihat sinar-sinar lampu yang menyala, dan gambaran kontur yang terlihat disana. Laut, kami ada diatas laut, Demi Tuhan.

"Tigapuluh ribu kaki, Jongin, menuju duapuluh ribu kaki."

"Tarik kemudinya, tarik sekuat-kuatnya." Perintah itu dituruti Kyungsoo—aku menarik kemudiku sendiri. "Terus Kyungsoo, kau bisa. Ini satu-satunya cara agar bisa menaikkan _Hydra_ lagi." Karena aku telah buntu, benar-benar buntu.

"Sepuluhribu kaki! Jongin! Ini tidak ada gunanya!"

"Tarik sekuat-kuatnya, Kyungsoo! Pejamkan matamu~"

"Aku harus melihat angkanya, mana mungkin aku memejamkan mata." Kyungsoo tetap menarik kemudi, otot lengannya pun terlihat biru dan kesemua usahanya tidak seharusnya berakhir sia-sia. "Sembilan ribu koma empat ratus kaki, Jongin!"

"Aku bilang tarik, Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa. Tarik sekuat-kuatnya, bayangkan keluargamu, bayangkan aku. Bayangkan kita—berdua, bersama-sama." Oke, mungkin salah jika aku membahas masa lalu dan hubungan kami disini, di situasi ini. Tapi, hanya ini yang mungkin bisa meyakinkan Kyungsoo, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa menetralisir Kyungsoo. "Tuhan tahu kita saling mencintai."

Dia diam. Jeda semenit dari raut tertegunnya. "Sembilan ribu kaki. Menuju delapan ribu kaki."

"Aku tahu. Lupakan altimeter sialan yang menunjukkan ketinggian kita. Selama ada kau dan aku disampingmu, kujamin kita baik-baik saja. Tarik kemudinya, sekuat-kuatnya, Kyungsoo. Ayolah, kau bisa. Kita berjuang bersama-sama. Kita hidup bersama. Kita mencinta bersama. Kau dan aku."

Dia menyerap kesemuanya—seksama. "DELAPAN RIBU KAKI! AAAAARGH! Kita bisaaaaa, Kim Jongiiiiin!" Lalu, bersama teriakan itu, Kyungsoo memundurkan badan disusul dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia kerahkan untuk menarik kemudi. " _EIGHT THOUSAND FEETS! AND WE MUST LIVE TOGETHER, KIM JONGIN_!"

Oh, Tuhan. Aku membelalak, tak percaya. Buah kerja kerasku dan Kyungsoo—benar-benar disempurnakan. Kami naik, _Hydra_ kami mencapai satu demi satu ketinggian, _Hydra_ kami merangkak perlahan dan mulai stabil.

" _We are done, Do Kyungsoo, we are done. We did it! I swear you did this really great_!"

Ternyata Kyungsoo telah memejamkan matanya, dan aku tidak sadar dengan getaran tubuh serta peluh-peluh yang menetes deras itu.

" _Open your eyes, dear_." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerjap, picingan matanya terkesima saat melihat altimeter. "Kau berhasil, kita berhasil."

Aku mendesahkan nafas lega, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang pelupuknya telah basah—ia menatapku penuh harap. Satu yang tak terduga, adalah Kyungsoo—maju, mendekat intens padaku. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, menempel sekilas dan demi langit serta buminya—Kyungsoo barusan mengecupku. Menciumku. Kami berlalu dengan ciuman sarat keharuan, bahagia, dan tak menyangka.

"Kita ada di duapuluh ribu kaki, Kim Jongin—dan di delapan ribu kaki tadi, aku telah menyatakan ingin kembali padamu?"

Aku tertawa—sungguh, dua lengannya yang melingkar dileherku adalah akhir dari ciuman yang benar-benar indah.

"Mana? Aku tidak dengar."

Lalu, kepalan-kepalan kurus itu memukul dadaku.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun, Kyung, coba kau ulangi."

Delapan ribu kaki—tadi. Delapan ribu kaki itu baru saja menjadi saksi nyata dalam pengucapan janji kami, aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku.

" _I love you, in the eight thousand feets and all of my soul is yours._ "

" _There is a lie. I don't trust you anymore_."

Saat aku mengusak puncak kepalanya—Kyungsoo bersedekap. Beruntung aku sudah mengganti _Vertical_ menjadi _Lateral_ , sehingga Hydra aman-aman saja saat kami sedang mengadu asmara seperti ini.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Aku tidak mau mendarat kalau begitu."

"Uhm, sepertinya Do Kyungsoo baru saja terpancing adrenalin dan yah, ia ketagihan."

"Bisakah kita kembali ke delapan ribu kaki? Itu menyenangkan, Kim Jongin."

Aku tidak punya kesanggupan atas permintaannya barusan—yang benar saja. Maka, aku menarik dirinya agar menuju dadaku. Menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo untuk menetap disini, untuk sedia helai rambutnya kuelus dan kubelai. Kyungsoo menurut dan berusaha menyamankan diri.

"Apakah ini artinya, aku bisa menemui orangtuamu setelah kita lulus?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, aku merasakan antusiasme-nya yang tak terbendung. "Tentu saja."

"Apakah ini artinya, kita telah merajut kembali perasaan cinta yang lama?"

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk, "Yap. Aku sudah sadar, sesadar-sadarnya. Bahwa, kau adalah penjagaku, pelindungku, penjamin hidup dan matiku—dan maaf, aku hanya bisa berlabuh padamu. Di ketinggian delapan ribu kaki—di saat dimana kita akan mati, kau masih bisa membuatku tenang. Kau bisa, Jongin, aku yakin—kau memang tercipta untukku, kan?"

" _That's true, honey_." Kini aku bisa menikmati pemandangan langit yang ramai—awan, matahari, kilasan memori. "Aku tidak salah lagi, aku selalu benar. Telah memilihmu, telah mencintaimu—dan tak akan pernah menyesal."

"Selain jatuh cinta padamu, sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta pada udara, pesawat, dan terbang. Aku cinta menjadi pilot, hm? Kau berhasil mengubah persepsiku." Aku menemukan mata bulatnya sedang menembus iris cokelat milikku—polos. "Terima kasih, kau selalu ada saat kubutuhkan."

" _That's the definition of love_." Aku memandang nun jauh—semakin tinggi. Hydra kami telah melaju sebenar-benarnya—tanpa goyah sedikitpun. "Cinta tidak melulu kasih sayang— _lovey dovey_. Cinta itu—milik bersama, berdua."

Sepersekian detikan setelah itu, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukanku dan kembali pada posisinya.

" _Go ahead, Captain. We need to landing from five minutes now on_."

Baiklah, kami harus kembali ke profesionalitas. Pilot dan Co-Pilot untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa radar sudah bisa dihubungi?"

"Hampir. Mereka bilang, jaraknya tinggal radius sepuluh meter. _Let's prepare_."

" _Okay_. Aku sudah mengubah haluan."

Kyungsoo melempar senyum untukku, dan aku menerimanya dengan segenap hati. Betapa—kami telah bersatu kembali sebelum terpecah menjadi pribadi angkuh selama lima bulan. Itu sangat menyakitkan—dan lihat sekarang, semua memang menunggu waktu.

Inilah—kesabaran memang dilatih untuk sesuatu yang banyak menyatukan orang.

 _You called it as Love_.

-ooo-

 **THE END!**

 **...**

 **HAPPY JONGIN'S DAAAAAY!**

 **160114**

 **WOOOHOOO!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY!**

Semoga semakin langgeng sama Kyungsoo, ya. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Aku, kami disini akan selalu mendukung dan memberi cinta sebanyak mungkin untukmu, KJI. Hahahah. Stay terus sama EXO, yah meski dirimu ngga melihat ini, aku pengen Tuhan mengabulkannya. Kai, Kai, _I know you are really well from here._ Tetep jadi _main dancer_ yang memukau, intensitas ketampanan yang nambah daaaaan bikin momen KAISOO yang banyak tahun ini xD

Uhuh.

Jadi, cerita ini adalah persembahan untuk Kim Jongin. Di ulang tahunnya. Untuk para pembaca. Semoga puas dan suka, ya. Umh, meski kepanjangan, aku niatnya bikin oneshoot dan jadinya seperti ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Oh ya, maaf pula kalau penjelasan tentang pesawat dan penerbangan dan hal seputar itu. Soalnya aku ngarang sama dikit2 browsing hehe. Okay, Enjoy it deh.

Yeyeyeye!

 **HAPPY JONGIIIIIIIN's DAAAAAAY!**

*tereakpaketoa*

P. S : Kalau _wish_ kalian buat _our Kaisoo and our sexy dancer (re:Kai)_ apa?


End file.
